


Snapshots

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship is like film, it has to be developed very carefully or it will be ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Banner: http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f295/Suilad/Movies/Twilight/Story%20Banners/Snapshots.png

Snapshots

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Edward thought as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. ‘ _Who’s bright idea was it to make it so fucking hot in Texas?_ ’

He raised his camera to his eye and snapped another picture of the rodeo that was currently going on. Checking the image he had captured he sighed and wiped more sweat away. Edward hadn’t thought it _was_ possible to sweat this much. Surely he was going to lose ten pounds during his stay here in Texas. 

“Le’ me guess… not from ‘round these parts?” 

Edward turned toward the sound of the voice, a reply on the tip of his tongue. Soon as he spotted the cowboy that had spoken however, his mouth went drier than the desert that was just a couple of state away. Glittering green eyes burned through his soul from under the low brim of a worn cowboy hat. The slightly plump lips were upturned at one corner in a smirk. And the arms… by God, those arms! The dust covered wife beater left nothing to the imagination about those well muscled arms. 

Sadly, the jeans covered the rest. Though if that belt buckle was any indication… 

“Mus’ be worse than I thought.” 

Edward blinked and realized that he hadn’t answered the cowboy’s question. “I’m sorry,” he said shaking his head. “No, I’m not.” 

“Austin? Dallas?” 

“Denver actually.” 

“Ah, much cooler up ‘here.” Those green eyes studied him. “You a reporter?” 

“Technically a journalist. I’m here covering the rodeo,” Edward explained. 

Green eyes went to the ring where the crowd was gathered for the event. “You’d get better pictures from ringside.” 

“Wouldn’t that be a little dangerous?” 

That smirk returned. “Yer a city boy, c’mon, live a little.” As the cowboy walked closer he held his hand out. “Name’s Jasper.” 

“E-Edward,” he stammered shaking the offered hand. Edward hoped the jolt of electricity that he felt meant something. 

“Follow me Edward; I’ll get ya a ring side seat.” 

Edward felt compelled to follow. He hadn’t gotten close yet because to be frank, those bulls were _huge_. The few that he had seen when they were putting them into the pin had been wild eyed. “Are you sure it’s safe?” 

Jasper chuckled. “As long as ya don’t fall in the ring you’ll be fine.” He glanced back over his shoulder at the man following him. “An’ if ya start to fall, I’ll catch ya.” 

Edward couldn’t stop himself from staring if he had tried. Luckily, Jasper had turned back around and didn’t catch him. He vaguely wondered if he should hold Jasper to his word. Because, if he was being truthful, Edward was 98% sure he had already fallen. The way he could see Jasper’s arm muscle’s moving as he walked… why hadn’t he noticed he was carrying a thick length of rope before? 

“Hey Carl! Here’s that replacement rope!” Jasper called. Edward raised his camera quickly and caught the shot of Jasper tossing the rope and the other man, Carl, catching it effortlessly. The sun was in the perfect position. 

“Thanks! Hey, who’s the stranger?” Carl questioned. 

Jasper glanced back at Edward. “Reporter, he needs a closer look at the action.” 

“Don’t get hurt,” Carl advised. 

“I’ll try my best.” 

“Here.” Edward turned and blinked at the handkerchief that Jasper held out to him. 

“What’s that for?” Edward questioned. 

“Yer sweat’n like a roast’n pig,” Jasper stated. He moved behind Edward and tied the folded cloth around Edward’s forehead. “This’ll keep the sweat from dripp’n in yer eyes. Now, climb on up.” 

Edward watched as Jasper climbed up the gates that stood as the wall of the ring. He swallowed hard and then, after swinging his camera around to his back, he followed. The gates were shakier than he was comfortable with but Jasper had perched so easily… it couldn’t be that hard, could it? 

Okay… it wasn’t that easy. Edward kept hold of the metal rail he was sitting on to keep his balance. He was sure Jasper was laughing at him but anytime he even started to let go his balance started to go one way or the other. It was a lot louder perched here than it had been when he was standing about ten feet back. But he had to admit, Jasper had been right about the shots. These were going to be incredible. 

The first few cords of “Bad to the Bone” started playing before the announcer’s voice rang out. “We have a treat tonight ladies and gents! A rematch!” 

The crowd roared in approval and using one hand Edward captured some shots of the excited faces. Edward nearly lost his balance as the railing he was sitting on shook violently. Glancing over he saw they had herded the bull in. It was a massive black bull with a white face and horns. A hand on his shoulder steadied him and he glanced over to see Jasper now wearing a vest over his wife beater. 

“Jasper Whitlock is challenging Bones! The PBR reining bucking bull!” 

“You’ll be alright?” Jasper questioned. 

Edward could only nod numbly. Jasper gave him a grin and climbed as easily as an acrobat over the bars. He settled on the bull, which jerked restlessly beneath him. Jasper adjusted the rope over his hand, tightening it. 

“Whitlock needs to stay on Bones for forty seconds to beat his old record of thirty-five! Can he do it?” 

Jasper nodded to the boys that worked the gate. When the buzzer sounded they unlatched it and Bones busted out in the ring. 

Edward raised his camera and started capturing pictures as fast as he could. He zoomed in, capturing the look of concentration on Jasper’s face. All the while, Edward was holding his breath, his heart pounding against his ribcage. The bull, Bones, was bucking and jerking, trying its damnedest to throw Jasper off. 

It was the slowest forty seconds of his life. When the buzzer rang out and Jasper slipped off Bones, the rodeo clowns distracting the bull away as he ran out of the ring, Edward could let himself breathe again. Almost as an after thought he shot a picture of Jasper as climbed the gate to get out… just as Jasper looked over at him and smiled.

* * *

Jasper raised the shot of whiskey to his lips and threw it back. Setting the shot glass back on the bar he looked over at Edward. “How’d yer pictures turn out?” 

Edward glanced up from his camera screen and smiled. “Fantastic, you were right about being ring side.” 

“How’d you like my ride?” 

Edward shook his head. “How do you do it?” 

Jasper raised an eyebrow. “Do what?” 

Quickly clicking through his pictures Edward showed Jasper one of the pictures from his ride. Bones had bucked down but at the same time thrown his head back, nearly hitting Jasper in the head. “It’s so… dangerous.” 

A little smirk worked its way to Jasper’s lips. “It’s just what I do.” He looked down the bar and signaled for two more shots to be brought. When the shots were set down Jasper picked up one and handed it to Edward. 

Edward shook his head. “I don’t drink.” 

Jasper snorted lightly. “My friend, yer in a rodeo bar. You can’t get out without drink’n.” 

Looking between the shot and Jasper Edward knew he was right. With a sigh he took the small glass and when Jasper raised his they clinked together. Both threw the shots back and slammed the glasses back down on the bar. Edward coughed, the liquid burning his throat and then his stomach. 

Jasper chuckled and clapped Edward on the shoulder. “C’mon,” he said laying the money for their drinks down on the bar. “I’ve got better whiskey than this watered down stuff back at my place.” He got off the stool are started walking away. 

Edward’s eyes were wide as he grabbed his camera and followed Jasper. “Th-that was watered down?!” 

Jasper only laughed.

* * *

How Jasper had convinced him to come back to his place for more whiskey was beyond Edward. All he knew right now was that he had a damn good buzz going on. Or maybe he was drunk… in any case he felt good. 

Jasper’s apartment wasn’t huge; it was all one room (aside from the bathroom) actually. The mattress on the floor served as both bed and couch it seemed since that’s where Jasper had perched himself with his bottle of whiskey. The only other places to sit were the floor or the folding chair that was against the wall. Edward took the chair, enjoying his buzz as he looked through his pictures. It was amazing how a little alcohol could change them so much. 

When Edward glanced up he saw Jasper sitting on the mattress, his back against the wall, the whiskey bottle held easily on his leg. That cowboy hat was still on his head, covering his eyes. Edward raised his camera… a moment later the only sound in the room other than their breathing was the click of his shutter. 

Jasper raised a hand, pushing the brim of his hat up. His green eyes met Edward’s blue ones. The look made Edward blush; his body was already warm from the alcohol… 

“Ya know how a mare tells a stallion she’s ready to mate?” Jasper questioned softly. 

Edward blinked. “Uh… no?” 

“She nuzzles his face and walks around with her tail raised.”

“Huh, well you learn something new everyday,” Edward said. 

“Ya know how a cowboy lets someone know he’s interested?” 

Edward shook his head. 

“He buys them a drink.” 

“Oh.” Edward swallowed hard. 

Jasper got to his feet, approaching Edward slowly. He left the bottle of whiskey on the floor by the mattress. The cowboy hat was still on his head, but not pulled as low. 

Edward never would admit how gorgeous Jasper looked right at that moment. His eyes went from Jasper’s, roving over the dusty wife beater, meeting the gold of the large belt buckle. Jasper had stopped in front of him and Edward was sorely tempted to… 

He raised his camera to his eye to get a close up of the belt buckle. 

“You need to stop hiding behind your camera darl’n,” Jasper murmured as he pushed the device away. He bent, his lips pressing to the point of Edward’s jaw, working his way slowly toward Edward’s lips. 

“…But it’s safe,” Edward whispered even as he let his camera slowly slip from his fingers to rest on the floor. 

Jasper hummed softly in his throat as his lips reached Edward’s. “Yer heart is safe with me.” 

Edward didn’t know what it was but those six words made him surrender completely. When Jasper’s lips pressed against his own he pressed back. The feeling of Jasper’s fingers removing the handkerchief and running through his hair made him groan. He parted his lips and Jasper took that opportunity to claim Edward’s mouth with his own. Their tongues slid against each other, tangling and teasing. 

With his fingers shaking slightly, Edward raised his hands and rested them on Jasper’s shoulders. As he and Jasper kissed his hands moved up Jasper’s neck and into his hair. The rim of the cowboy hat brushed against his cheek as his hand pushed the hat up. Needing to feel more of Jasper’s blonde curls Edward took the hat off and tossed it aside. Edward felt Jasper’s chuckle more than heard it. He whimpered softly when Jasper broke the kiss, even going so far as trying to follow him as he pulled away. 

“C’mon sugar,” Jasper murmured lacing their fingers together. He stood and gently pulled Edward to his feet. Edward easily followed as he stepped back toward the mattress on the floor. 

Edward wasn’t exactly sure how Jasper got his clothes off so fast… but then Jasper put his lips on just about every inch of skin that clothing left so he wasn’t complaining. He barely even noticed Jasper coating his fingers with lube but he did feel when one was teasing his hole. Edward looked down at Jasper with wide eyes. “You sure about this?” He was straddling Jasper, his knees on either side of the other man’s waist. 

Jasper leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of Edward’s mouth and then along his jaw. “I’ll make you feel real good sugar. Promise.” 

“Y’know… I think I like darl’n better.” 

Jasper’s lips twitched with a smirk. “Alright darl’n. Ready?” 

Edward took a deep breath. “Wait.” He moved off of Jasper, knowing the other was giving him a confused look but he couldn’t pass up this opportunity. He got off the mattress and moved the chair he had been sitting in to the side of the mattress. Picking up his camera and a book he rigged it so that his camera was angled to catch the angle he wanted. Setting the focus to auto, the frame to wide and the timer to every minute he placed the camera back on the chair before turning to Jasper with a grin that was just a little devious. 

“I know I shouldn’t be surprised,” Jasper murmured. “But that’s so brill’nt I am. Now git back o’er here.” 

His grin widening, Edward reclaimed his position of straddling Jasper’s waist, Jasper’s hands immediately resting on his hips. Leaning down he pressed his lips to Jasper’s, distracting himself with the kiss as Jasper’s finger moved back to his hole and pressed inside. 

By the time Jasper’s fingers had massaged his muscles… and teased his sweet spot mercilessly… Edward was more than ready to get on with this. He was panting, both their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “Jas…Jasper _please_ ,” he begged. 

Using the lube liberally, Jasper made sure his cock was covered good. He was just pressing the head against Edward’s hole when Edward stopped him, fingers tightening around the sparse hair on his chest. “What is it darl’n?” Jasper questioned, his voice more than a little strained. 

Edward panted and licked his lips. “Shouldn’t you be using a condom?” 

Jasper hummed. “I don’t like the feel of ‘em, but if you want one then I’ll git one.” 

Edward looked unsure. 

“I’m clean,” Jasper assured him. “Gotta be careful who you bring home in this world… might find yourself on the wrong end of a tire iron otherwise.” 

The blue eyes looking down at him were so wide and innocent. Unable to stop himself, Jasper pulled Edward down into a kiss. Their breaths mingled when the kiss broke. “It’s okay,” Edward whispered. 

“Yer sure?” 

Edward nodded. “I’m sure.” 

“Alright, I’ll try to make this painless as possible.” Jasper eased the head of his cock inside, pausing when Edward winced. Not wanting to hurt his lover and ruin this moment Jasper waited for Edward’s body, which felt oh so good around him, to relax before he pressed in a little more. It was a slow process but eventually Jasper’s cock was completely sheathed in Edward’s velvet heat. “Okay darl’n?” 

“Ye…ah…” Edward murmured. “Just don’t move yet… alright?” 

Jasper nodded, laying his head back against his pillow, his hands on Edward’s hips. “Move when yer ready darl’n. Yer in control, you’ve saddled up… now you just need to ride.” 

It was another moment or two before Edward moved. Jasper fought to stay still as Edward raised himself up and then lowered himself back down… but it was hard, he gritted his teeth in effort. Slowly, Edward built up a steady rhythm and when he started to moan Jasper met him by raising his hips. 

The gasps that left Edward’s lips when Jasper’s cock hit his prostrate were like honey to Jasper’s ears. His fingers were tight holding onto Edward’s hips as he moved, helping to guide his speed and movement. Jasper barely heard the click of the shutter over Edward’s pants but it was enough to remind him that the camera was there. A little grin worked its way to Jasper’s lips. 

Deciding to give it a try he waited after the next shutter click, counted to see how many seconds were between each shot… thirty. Counting again, at twenty-five seconds Jasper arched his hips up. The way Edward’s head fell back, a loud groan leaving his lips, was enough to tell Jasper that would be one hell of a photograph. 

The build up was slow. Jasper was true to his word and let Edward take the reins. They were both moaning in ecstasy by the time Edward’s body clenched around his cock. Jasper watched as Edward’s hand slid over his thick flesh as cum shot from the head and onto his chest. It was nearly enough to bring Jasper over the edge… but not quite. 

As Edward rode out the waves of his orgasm Jasper flipped their positions and snapped his hips against Edward’s. Their lips pressed together muffled the groan that came from deep within his chest as he finally found his release. 

The only sound in the apartment other than their pants was a soft _click_..

* * *

Edward carefully poured the water off one photograph. Easily he picked it up and hung it on the line that ran the length of the room so it could dry. In the dim, red light the images from the rodeo gave off an intense feeling but only those in black and white were truly stunning. He stared at the shots of Jasper riding Bones, recalling the way his heart pounded during that forty seconds. 

It wouldn’t be until later that night that his heart would hammer against his ribs in a similar manner. Edward didn’t even need to turn to see the images that hung on the line behind him. His cheeks burned as he pictured the images that his camera had caught during that night of passion. Those images would never be seen by anyone other than Jasper. 

Edward jumped when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling his glove off he pulled his phone out and viewed the new text message. He laughed at the words on the screen. 

_From: Cowboy  
Subject: In town. How about a cowboy ride?_


End file.
